1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bathtubs, and particular, to bathtubs for use with shower curtains.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The conventional bathtub intended for installation in a shower enclosure is formed with a interior bathing recess having back and front walls and dry and wet end walls, the latter being located at the drain end of the tub. The interior side and end walls are joined with smooth curvatures of large radii, generally at least about six inches to provide stress relief, ease of cleaning and maintenance and for a pleasing aesthetic appearance.
The conventional tubs have an essentially planar top surface which has a flat ledge along the back side wall and the wet endwall. The front of the tub is usually provided with a front skirt and also has a flat ledge, often referred to as a "bench" along the entire front.
Nailing flanges are usually provided along the back wall and the dry and wet endwalls to secure the tub to the dwelling frame members and the shower enclosure walls are applied over these flanges after installation of the tub.
The conventional shape of bathtubs when used in a shower enclosure presents a persistent problem caused by an inadequate containment of the bottom of a shower curtain. In particular, the smooth curvatures of large radii between the interior endwalls and the front wall prevent the lower end of the shower curtain from hanging next to the shower walls, forming gaps at each end of the tub through which overspray or splash from the shower invariably escapes onto the bathroom floor in front of the bathtub. The resultant wet floor causes slip and fall injuries and structural damage such as loosening of floor tiles or other floor coverings, dry-rot and termite damage, all requiring increased maintenance. This ubiquitous problem has been unsolved for the many generations of use of bathtubs in tub and shower enclosures.